Talk:Water-filled room (Area 5 lower level)
Article name If anyone has a better/more concise way to name these parenthesized articles than "(Area 5 lower/middle level)", please feel free to suggest it. --PeabodySam (talk) 01:45, February 12, 2019 (UTC) I'm actually curious as to why this article and others like it need to exist. They're not officially named and it doesn't have any particular event or feature that makes it stand out. Pages like n00b bridge are at least well known among the community, whereas Transport to Sanctuary Fortress (Temple Grounds) has an in-game name despite being nothing but an elevator. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 02:32, February 12, 2019 (UTC) :They're rooms in Metroid games, I would say they're valid. "Any particular event or feature that makes it stand out" applies to some Prime rooms as well, yet they all have pages. (but then they all have names, don't they?) Even if the names are unimaginative, I think this is the best we can get at least for now. The idea is to minimize the amount of pages with conjectural names if we are going to make them for every room. On Wikipedia, if there's a pair of actors or other sort of public figures who shares the same name, they have the convention of including (occupation, born year) in their article name. For example, Lucy Griffiths (actress, born 1986) and Lucy Griffiths (actress, born 1919). I see this situation with Water-filled rooms as being like that. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:52, February 12, 2019 (UTC) The lack of a distinct identifying name or feature makes this article's existence a bit questioning. There are many water-filled rooms in Area 5, and this one seems to present nothing more than a missile expansion. The room's description can easily be shortened to a passing sentence or two on a "Lower level" subsection on Area 5, whereas the expansion can be noted in a list of missile expansions subpage for the same area. Even Arachnus' room seems a bit much when the room can be described on Arachnus' page itself. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:13, February 12, 2019 (UTC) :I think it's a fair question to ask. Do these pages need to exist? Honestly, probably not. But, at the same time, I don't think it hurts to have them, either. Significance is subjective; for example, I personally think this particular room is notable in that it's the first "true" room of the Area 5 (in both games) as marked by a change in scenery and music, and it has a Teleport Station that makes it one of the remake's fast-travel destinations. I also think it's worth noting the differences between the room's appearances in the original game and the remake. If it was only an unremarkable vertical shaft with a generic name, I would not have written an article for it. :Here on Wikitroid, I tend to follow the example of other editors. So, when I see other editors writing these kinds of room articles without anyone else objecting, then I do the same. If you'd like us to stop, please let us know. But, I would request that we don't delete any of the room articles that have already been written, since... well, they've already been written, and it'd be unfortunate if that all amounted to just a waste of time. --PeabodySam (talk) 03:23, February 12, 2019 (UTC) The fact that there's nothing to bring viewers to this page except for a link hidden within a gallery on Fleech Swarm will prevent almost everyone concerned with Area 5 from seeing any of the work you do. A vague description from a single sentence of a strategy guide is not going to strike out to people as being the name of a room that they'd like to see any extra information about. They will instead look for Area 5, and that is where the details here will do better since they won't be decentralized and arbitrarily organized. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 04:16, February 12, 2019 (UTC) :There are plenty of pages we have that nobody would really look for, but that's not why we create them. We're a wiki, and we cover everything, including access corridors. I would not agree with removing these recent articles either. Like Peabody said, all that does is undo lots of hard work and writing. What about Chozo Tower and Tall Chozo structure, two articles he recently wrote? Those are decent names, and unique. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 06:19, February 12, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm not too concerned about a lack of traffic to these pages either. With these room pages still in their infancy, there's still some "crosswicking" to be done, so there may be more pages linking to these articles in the future. Perhaps the area pages can have a section listing their rooms, or Teleport Station can list rooms containing stations; either of these would direct readers to this page. It may even be worth considering a navbox for SR388 rooms (or Zebes rooms, for that matter) if enough of them are written, similar to the navboxes used for rooms in the Prime games, but I don't think we're quite ready for one of those yet. ::Additionally, I see these SR388/Zebes room pages being particularly useful for the pages that list item locations in the 2D games. On these pages, we often have to resort to describing rooms in detail in order to contextualize the item's location, giving extraneous bloat to these pages that may or may not actually be helpful. If the room has its own page, then it becomes easier to just link to that page, which provides all the context (including a more detailed description and additional images) needed to identify the room in question, letting the items' page focus on concisely describing the item itself. ::Of course, that reminds me that the SR388 items' pages still need to be updated with Samus Returns info... ::In the case of Arachnus' room, since that was brought up as an example, I personally think it's worth documenting that the room has a unique layout in Return of Samus and requires an alternative exit and later becomes inhabited by Drivels in Samus Returns, but I'd also say it would be unnecessary bloat if this info was shoehorned onto the Area 2, Arachnus, and/or Drivel articles. An article on the room itself would be the best place to mention this... and indeed, the Arachnus' room article is exactly where this info is currently mentioned. ::I guess that's my main point. I try to only write articles that have info worth writing about. I think we have info for these rooms that's worth documenting on Wikitroid, and I don't like the idea of instead trying to cram that info into other related pages where it'll just come across as unnecessary. --PeabodySam (talk) 17:23, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Copied over from Talk:Dessgeega-infested hall: As decided by the notability addition, it and other articles like it are eligible for deletion. The policy also doesn't just cover those specifics that brought on the RfC, but also for: :"Topics whose articles restate that which is in other articles or could be discussed in other articles without leaving the primary topic or creating large walls of text. Like the former Large lava pit arena article." Meaning rooms such as Arachnus' room, which are more than capable of being covered in a single paragraph on Arachnus' article and the like, are also eligible for deletion. However, I also agree that the numerous rooms such as inter-area elevators carry so little information they could each gain a subsection in a list without harming the ability to present information in a professional state. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 08:56, February 16, 2019 (UTC) :I've presented a case for keeping Arachnus' room on Talk:Arachnus' room, since it is a room you've frequently mentioned in this discussion. I'd also be willing to make cases for other such articles. :As copied over from that talk page: :"I carefully consider each of these "guidebook-named room" articles before writing them. It's why I haven't written articles for rooms such as "Moheek-filled room", "Wallfire hall", or "Omega's chamber". Therefore, I can certainly make a case-by-case argument for keeping each of the articles I've already written, and that's why I previously requested that we not delete any of them. However, I will comply with your own request, and so I won't be making more of these articles for the time being." :--PeabodySam (talk) 14:43, February 16, 2019 (UTC)